


Untitled - Submition to FanFic Contest

by witchofpeachan



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-11
Updated: 2012-12-11
Packaged: 2017-11-20 21:57:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,560
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/590081
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/witchofpeachan/pseuds/witchofpeachan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Who is Greenberg?" My take on just who Greenberg is. Keep in mind this is not beta'd just a fun little thing I wrote for the contest a few months ago.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Untitled - Submition to FanFic Contest

He had no face. That was just his thing. He knew he had a face – but when everyone looked away, they could not remember it. What kids these days in Beacon Hills did not know was that there was more to the Supernatural than werewolves. 

He lived by himself in the woods, an abandoned house that was comfortable and spacious enough for his purposes. What those purposes were he could not tell anyone. All he knew was that his orders would come to him in time. And when they arrived, no one would remember him, or the persona he created.  
Greenberg was his alias, and it was fun. He was the butt of jokes, yet friends with everyone. 

Every day, he would “wake” from a trance he allowed his body to slip in to and ready himself for school. Before leaving the property, Greenberg would make sure that the wards he set up around the area were set and stable, sending any curious runner or hiker away from the place. These wards allowed his face to be wiped from the mind as well. To be extra sure, he also carried some on his person.

The trip to school would be chatters on the bus with peers and jabs at how bad he was at lacrosse. He’d soldier on through the day, taking classes over again like a champion, pretending he did not know anything. Then came lunch time, a perfect time to listen in on the wolves and their packs; some more classes and then lacrosse practice, where he pretended he did not know “hand-eye-coordination”. He’d also throw a creep-tastic smile to the Coach and spy more on the wolves. Or just Scott McCall and Stiles Stalinksi.  
Or course he knew of the pack – it was hard to miss the scent of dog floating in the air. Several students suddenly began smelling of mutt and it made him sick. Though he would not reveal himself – he was quite outnumbered.

The loan vampire in Beacon Hills.

Here’s the thing about vampires: They did not sparkle – most of them didn’t. Those vampires were actually descendants of vampires who bred with fae-kind. The rest of the species tended not to talk about it. Romanian vampires – the classic kind, held all the weaknesses. Sunlight, garlic, stakes to the heart – name it and they have got the weakness. The more south traveled the less weakness. 

North African vampires tended to become epileptic in sunlight and garlic made them nauseous. Nordic vampires and Gaelic vampires could handle sunlight. It hurt like a bad burn, but it could be handled; garlic was like a bad reaction. A stake to the heart could kill them very painfully. Beheading also worked. 

Greenberg happened to be one of them. Going to school hurt a lot. Often times he regretted settling in California. His family worried after a while, but they needed time to scope out the enemy. Wolves; how strong were they?

Apparently, not very strong. Greenberg frowned to himself as he overheard a typical conversation between Stiles and Scott about the pack. Their pack was against another full of wolves and growing. He could smell the tension building; the two packs would not become one anytime soon and that was quite obvious.  
It was almost painful to watch them struggle. Observing these two was plain embarrassing. He was tempted to pat Scott on the head when he actually said something intelligent, and applaud Stiles when he finally started to make sense.

Chemistry would be the first class on Mondays and he would get to hear the lovely chats about the surviving Hale and his rag-tag pack of children occasionally. Most of dynamic duo’s conversations consisted of “Allison” this, “Allison” that - ugh so exhausting listening in on wolves; their emotions ping-ponged everywhere.  
The Hale pack, he could smell how together they were. Such a tight knit group of children, yet so fragile. They were so young; he could feel them tremble at the sight of Allison, daughter of the local wolf hunters. 

At first, Greenberg found no interest in this place. It was just somewhere that Wolves used to reside, a family. That family was then burned to the ground, save for two children and an adult who remained in a vegetable-like state. He was really going to leave, but then little Scott McCall got bitten by an Alpha of all things. Then the mystery – who is the Alpha?  
He watched from the background, always in the background. Setting Peter Hale on fire like that? It actually made Greenberg shake his head; horrible thing to do – kill a man by his fear and how the rest of his family died? It was really harsh.

Of course, Greenberg left after Derek Hale took Peter Hale’s place as the Alpha. He left to report back to his family, their whereabouts he had no knowledge of. Greenberg was the only vampire he knew of that remained where he was for a long period of time.

Once more, he tried to leave, but then a lot more of the students started to smell of dog, within the week of Derek Hale being the Alpha, too.  
Wolves worked too fast. There was an entire under-reason for the sudden turning of all the children, but he could not figure it out; so many distractions taking away from the truth. That’s what Greenberg tried to differentiate, distractions from the true ending.

The fight for Alpha brought on two things, or three. Something strange was happening with Jackson Whittemore and Lydia Martin. They both had encounters with werewolf Alphas, yet neither had transformed into werewolves. He decided on sticking around and investigating.  
By the time he figured out that Lydia was truly insane and had the potential to bring back the dead with magic, it was too late. Peter Hale was raised from the dead.  
By the time Greenberg figured out Jackson was a giant lizard; he was too preoccupied by the old guy behind the scenes taking all the pills. Allison’s grandfather who brutally cut apart an Omega in front of Derek and Scott in the woods. 

Greenberg decided that he did not want to know what would happen if they decided to hunt his own family.  
It took longer than he would have liked, snooping around and trying to find out what was going on when those he investigated held all the details and the means to find out. Which meant he found out information when it was announced in the open; Matt controlling the Kanima, AKA Jackson, Peter Hale’s return when he was watching the old man bond with the lizard – he noticed the wolf from the other side of the river. 

He did not go to any of the practices for lacrosse, but no one said anything to him. For some reason no one noticed he did not make any of the practices leading up to the final game. Most of the time he spent was trying to figure out a way to slaughter everyone and be done with it; he rationalized that would not solve any problems. The biggest problem was the Kanima was in control of Jackson and would kill someone at the ending of the game if Scott did not give up the other pack.  
The faint scent of blood in the air told him the pack was not going anywhere soon.

His insides started to hurt at that time and even more so when Jackson gutted himself on the field. Greenberg did not stick around to find that Stiles was kidnapped right off the field, or that the Kanima was transforming. That information was found out later when he tracked the final showdown to a warehouse.  
Even by a monster’s standards, it was pretty chaotic up until the end. Stiles Stalinski – who looked like he lost a fight, and Lydia Martin came barreling through the wall of the warehouse in the Jeep. Wow, the whole of the situation just seemed like an ending to a drama/horror teen movie flick – but the “good guy” didn’t get the “pretty girl”. It seemed fitting, the orphan got his ground, gained a home in the process. 

But the old man was dying so he wanted to become a wolf? Really? Greenberg could not really believe it and really was about to cut the old man himself when – SURPRISE, Scott McCall came through! Everyone thought the old man was dead so… No one but Greenberg watched him crawl away. His focus was not supposed to be on the old guy.  
When everyone quieted, Greenberg made it back to his “house” and sent his own family a message, visuals of what happened. It was not overly complicated, but he also tried to imply something else was happening, maybe it was already here? In Beacon Hills, waiting for something to happen so it could emerge from the shadows victoriously.  
Greenberg found himself watching Scott McCall and stiles Stalinski from the tree line, careful and out of site from the two as they played and laughed, just the two of them. Something came from behind him.

He whirled around, teeth bared and body falling into a defensive stance, but his arm was caught mid swing and a familiar scent brushed over his nose. A woman, tall and lean grinned at him. “Hey kid.” She smiled. “Miss me?”

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, the sparkle thing is what I originally had written, but then I said "Oops" and wrote something else, so this is the version I wanted to send in but didn't think I could. So yeah.


End file.
